Tristana/Strategy
Skill usage * becomes extremely powerful later in the game, allowing to hit enemies from afar. * can outrange any other ranged carry at level 13, making her a very strong pick if your team lacks hard CC and already has a wide array of slows. ** out-ranges by 7 range at level 18. * Leveling early on is unadvisable, since Tristana's low base Attack Damage early on the game doesn't make much use of the AS steroid. Wait until you buy some AD items such as . * is applied to the next autoattack's wait period - cast it right before an autoattack to squeeze as much as you can from the duration. * If you know you will get an assist or a kill on a champion that is running away then you may use to make sure your team gets the kill and this allows to either out of a deadly situation after has got a kill or jump again to set up another kill. ** The cost of is high compared to her mana pool. Pay attention that you have enough mana before jumping in. * can use abilities while in the air from . This allows a very strong, fast combo if you play her as AP caster. * Using to leap over an enemy and then using to send them flying back to your allies or an allied turret can be very effective, but be careful about using the strategy in large team fights. ** can also be used defensively, especially for jumping out of AoE abilities such as or , as well as in and out of the base walls around the Nexus on Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. ** Remember that resets on kills or assists; this makes Tristana a very potent turret diver mid/late game. Jump into tower range, finish off the fleeing enemy, and then jump away again to escape. ** Be careful when using as it is considered a "dash", even though it is visually a "jump". This means that if you jump over a trap (like ) you will activate the trap and its effects. * Use on enemy champions who rely on regeneration or healing. This severely drops their chances of survival, as it reduces their regeneration/healing by half. * The passive of is surprisingly useful in farming - if there are a lot of minions in a relatively confined area, killing one could burst the remaining minions and gain a lot of gold in a relatively short time, without the use of abilities. **Combine this with and she can easily farm up and clear minion waves with an ease. Be careful though, this will push the lane hard which leaves her open to ganks. * In the early game, is your best method of harassing enemies, as your autoattacks are weak early on and leaves you vulnerable at melee range. ** Resets your auto attack animation, so you can add an attack before and after shooting for extra damage. * Using a to move a disruptive caster such as or away can give you a strong advantage in team fights or ganks. * will also interrupt channeled abilities such as , , or . * can be used to push various groups of close enemies tightly packed together. Use this to help distance enemies from yourself when fleeing. It can even knock them through small walls. * Tristana is best placed in the back of a group or flanking enemies from the side. * Using to escape and using while in mid-air can make sure that you escape. * Using On any character trying to get near you, allows you to attack them from longer range with your passive, giving you sometimes an easy kill on a melee DPS champion. ** If timed correctly, can be used to counter a champion that is dashing to . Build usage * low base movement makes it difficult for her to chase enemies or to escape. This is especially prominent at low levels. Getting quickly is highly beneficial. Be sure to watch the enemy builds and pick the proper boot upgrade. * is a good item on as she can continually attack enemies due to her long range and the extra movement speed from the item, giving her excellent chasing and laning ability. ** Buying later can boost your damage output, allow for more consistent kiting and chasing abilities, and improve your survivability. * can improve your survivability by buffing health and speed while increasing attack damage, attack speed and ability power, making it a good option for hybrid play. and are also both very useful for on their own, and can be sidetracked to , , , or if needed. * Be careful when picking , as an enemy's blind can render you fairly useless. A can be used to counter blinding champions such as and to escape other hard CC's. ** can later be upgraded into , which provides more attack damage for . * Consider building if you are dealing with tanks building a lot of high health items or benefits from building high health items like and . ** also mitigates some of her weak-mid game thanks to the passive that procs with her auto-attacks and the active adding additional self-peeling power with her and . * high attack speed steroid and powerful attack range make especially cost efficient on her. * can also be built AP if the enemy chooses to build armor as she has extremely high ability power scaling ratios. ** greatly improves single-target burst. ** is a great item for her AP build. ** is also a good item to consider when building AP. The stacks can go up quickly thanks to her . Recommended builds Countering * is an AD-carry with massive base damage on 3 of her spells giving her a very powerful early game. However when built AD she does not have scaling for her burst abilities due to the lack of ability power, meaning her mid-game is a little weak. Abuse this, since late game is one of the closest to unstoppable in the entire league due to massive range, AS-boost and the peeling power of and her ultimate. DO NOT underestimate her though, as even with a "weak" mid-game, she can and does have decent burst when done right, and any decent player will be working to compensate for this. * has a huge range when she reaches level 18 because of her ; avoid getting kited. ** Early game, her range is fairly short; use it to your advantage to harass her and deny her farm. * has a lot of burst damage from her abilities early-on - buying early magic resistance along with having a way to escape her/peel her from you can hinder her from zoning or killing you at early game. A target surviving her abilities being cast on them leaves her vulnerable to counter-attacks if they have the health or sustain to stick around. ** Standing near the brush can allow you to duck into it after she uses on you, avoiding a good follow-up from the rest of her abilities. As is the lynch-pin to her combo, she can then be attacked from range after escaping her without fear of reprisal while it is on cooldown. * has no long-range poke abilities - having a champion that can do this can damage her freely. ** As the range of is very long, however, being a champion that can escape or having a partner that can peel that is likely also a requirement. * is vulnerable to being hit by skillshots during the animation of (being essentially a very slow dash) and hard crowd control can stop the ability entirely while it is casting, returning her to where she started. * Move away from a low health minion at early game to avoid the damage from her . * mainly deals damage from her auto-attacks. A will counter her damage. ** Building and are better options since it's will greatly reduce her damage per second output from her autoattacks. * Do not engage her when she can easily escape, with and off cooldown. * If is building AP, be very cautious and ward well as she may jump out of nowhere and one-shot you easily. Also, missing calls can prevent a lot of her potential ganks. ** In team fights, do not leave any squishy teamates in the front and prepare some CC for her all-in. Be sure to back away if your team have multiple low health allies. She may get multiple kills because the cooldown of resets whenether she gets a kill or assist. Category:Champion strategies